Yo no quiero pelear
by LairaPocus
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si los Grounders y los Sky People fueran dos pandillas que tienen a la ciudad dividida en dos? ¿Y si alguien nuevo llega a la ciudad? ¿A quiénes se unirá? Por si no se habían dado cuenta esto es totalmente AU. Los resúmenes no son lo mio, por favor lean. Creo que debería advertir que esto se convertirá, eventualmente, en un emparejamiento Clarke/Lexa.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, esta es la primera historia que escribo de The 100. Los personajes no son míos, solo los tomo prestados. Esto no va a ser un Bellarke! La pareja me gusta, pero ya se van a enterar un poco más adelante.**

**Que lo disfruten**

Abby miró de reojo a su hija sin dejar de concentrarse en el camino. Clarke estaba mirando sin ver el camino, tenía puestos los auriculares aunque hacia kilómetros que el I-pod se había quedado sin batería.

Sin embargo, no le dirigía la palabra. Desde la muerte de su marido su relación había sido tensa, por decir lo menos. Clarke culpaba a su madre por no haberse esforzado lo suficiente para salvar su vida en el quirófano, y por ello la castigaba.

Al principio había dejado de hablarle, pero luego comenzó a llegar más tarde a su casa, a veces no volvía en absoluto. Entonces llegó muy lejos. Intento robar un kiosco con una navaja. Clarke pasó los últimos seis meses en un reformatorio, y salió un mes antes por buena conducta.

Después del horrible accidente Abby decidió que lo mejor que podían hacer era buscar un nuevo comienzo. Y así lo hicieron.

Ahora iban camino a una nueva ciudad con el camión de la mudanza pisándoles los talones.

A Clarke su madre le causaba gracia y la exasperaba al mismo tiempo. ¿Se creía que no sabía que la miraba de reojo cada pocos kilómetros?. Si quería decirle algo bien podía hacerlo, aunque sus palabras llegarían a oídos sordos.

Clarke robo una furtiva mirada a su madre y sintió ganas de ponerse a llorar. Si bien era cierto que al principio la culpaba por la muerte de su padre ahora no lo hacía. Ahora la culpaba por algo mucho peor, algo de lo que sí era culpable, abandonarla.

Clarke había culpado a Abby por la muerte de su padre, y se había empeñado en castigarla. Luego la enviaron al reformatorio y tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar. Después del primer mes se dio cuenta de que la culpa, en realidad, la tenía el conductor ebrio que lo había atropellado.

Cuando se dio cuenta no podía esperar para ver a su madre y decirle que lo sentía, pero su madre jamás fue a verla. Clarke no se rindió e intento llamarla por teléfono, pero su secretaria siempre le decía que estaba ocupada, en una reunión o en el quirófano.

Cuando salió Clarke no se sorprendió de que su madre no hubiera ido a recogerla, así que respiro hondo y se subió al autobús que la dejaba en la esquina de su casa. Solo para encontrarse que ya estaba todo embalado en cajas y que a la mañana siguiente llegaría el camión de la mudanza.

Finalmente, después de varias horas de tenso silencio en el auto Abby habló.

-Aquí estamos.- dijo mientras estacionaba el auto delante de una casa con el frente de ladrillos vistos.- Hogar, dulce hogar.

Clarke no respondió, solo se bajó del auto y se dirigió al camión de la mudanza para ayudar a bajar las cajas.

Esa noche cuando los de la mudanza ya se habían ido Clarke y Abby se sentaron a comer en el suelo con una caja vacía como mesa.

-¿Emocionada por el primer día de clases?- Por toda respuesta Clarke apuñalo una papa frita con el tenedor antes de levársela a la boca.-Clarke, no podemos seguir así, háblame por favor.- pidió Abby.

Clarke acabo con lo que tenía en su plato en dos bocados y lo puso en el fregadero.

-Por favor! Di algo, lo que sea. –la voz de Abby denotaba desesperación.- Grítame, gritáme que me odias. Con que me dirijas la palabra me conformo.- Para este momento las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas.

Clarke le dedico una última mirada fría a su madre antes de negar con la cabeza y subir la escalera para ir a su nueva habitación.

Lo último que pensó antes de quedarse dormida fue cómo se sentiría ir de nuevo a un colegio normal. Eso sí, de algo estaba segura, no había manera en la tierra de que extrañara el reformatorio. No importaba como fueran sus compañeros de clases, ni que ahora se viera forzada a convivir con su madre, nada en el mundo la haría extrañar ese lugar.

**Bueno, primer capítulo. Sé que la muerte del Sr. Griffin no es tan dramática como en el show, pero es lo que se me ocurrió a mí. **

**Se me había ocurrido otra cosa, pero entonces la historia no seguiría el rumbo que quiero que siga.**

**Déjenme saber que les pareció este primer capítulo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Como ya dije antes no soy dueña de los personajes.**

**Que lo disfruten! :) **

Se había quedado dormida, ¿y cómo no? Pensó Clarke con amargura mientras se vestía para ir al colegio. La noche anterior había dormido en una bolsa de dormir en el suelo, pues sus cosas estaban embaladas y su cama en el reformatorio no era lo que se dice cómoda.

Ahora su madre le estaba gritando que si se hubiera despertado cuando ella le golpeo la puerta no estarían en esta situación. Sí, claro, puede que antes se hubiese despertado con unos golpes en la puerta, pero ya no. Ahora estaba acostumbrada a ignorar gritos de dolor y producto de las pesadillas, y solo se despertaba con un buen grito del guardia de celdas de su pasillo o con las alarmas que indicaban el comienzo del día. Quizá fuese hora de ir pensando muy seriamente en comprar un despertador.

Clarke ignoro olímpicamente a su madre cuando paso por su lado de camino a la puerta. Salió a la calle, el desayuno ya olvidado, y se dirigió al colegio a las corridas.

Cuando llegó y se presentó en la administración para retirar su horario de clases le dijeron que el director Kane quería verla en su oficina.

Clarke golpeo la puerta y espero a que le dijeran que podía pasar.

-Srta. Griffin,- dijo a modo de saludo. Clarke fue a hablar cuando él la interrumpió.- usted es una chica problema.- no fue una pregunta fue una afirmación.- No me gustan los problemas y no creo en segundas oportunidades. Confío en que será capaz de recordar cuál es su lugar.. Y si le veo otra vez en mi oficina quiero que sepa que será la última, pues será expulsada. ¿Ha quedado claro?

-Sí- y agrego- director Kane.

-Bien. Ahora, sé que tiene entrenamiento en primeros auxilios y RCP.- Clarke asintió.-La enfermera del colegio me pidió que le hiciera llevar esto.- dijo pasándole un prendedor en el que se veía una cruz roja.- Esto te identifica de los demás estudiantes para ayudar en caso de una emergencia. Debes llevarlo todo el tiempo.

Clarke se engancho el prendedor en la cadena del relicario, en el que había una foto de ella con sus padres.

-Bien, ahora a clases.

Clarke se paro y justo antes de salir, como un pequeño acto de rebeldía se dio la vuelta y dijo:

-Que tenga buen día director Kane.

Con eso salió de la oficina y se dispuso a navegar por los pasillos para llegar a su primera clase. Que resulto ser tan aburrida como las del reformatorio, o quizá más, porque no había inspecciones sorpresa. Entre la primera clase y la segunda se dirigió a su casillero para acomodar sus cosas. Cuando cerró la puerta se encontró con un muchacho recargado contra la pared.

-Soy Finn, y tu eres nueva ¿verdad?- se presento tendiéndole la mano

-Clarke- dijo estrechándosela.- ¿Tanto se nota?

-No, es solo que por aquí todos nos conocemos.- Sus ojos se dirigieron fugazmente al prendedor.- ¿Cuál es tu siguiente clase?

-Biología, salón 103.

-Eso sería doblando a la izquierda por este pasillo, al fondo y a tu derecha.

-Gracias Finn.

-Te veré por ahí.

Clarke hizo su camino al salón de biología, pero justo antes de entrar la abordo una morena.

-Debo advertirte que Finn tiene novia.

-Debo advertirte que no me gustan los niños. Soy Clarke, por cierto.

-Octavia. Solo te advertía, porque definitivamente quieres quedarte en el lado bueno de Raven, la novia de Finn.

-Bien, no quiero pelear.- Clarke dijo sin emoción en la voz. Dudaba que esta chica Raven fuese peor que algunas de sus compañeras del reformatorio, aunque era mejor no correr riesgos.

Octavia sonrió y dio un saltito de alegría que la hizo parecer una niña de cinco años.

-Me alegra oírte decir eso. Nos vemos en el almuerzo Clarke.- dijo y salió corriendo.

Clarke entró en el salón poniendo los ojos. Iba a ser un largo primer día, sobre todo si continuaba teniendo este tipo de encuentros inesperados. No necesitaba ayuda de nadie, ya no, podía valerse por sí misma.

La clase de biología termino y se las arreglo para llegar a tiempo a la tercer y cuarta clase. Aunque no se puede decir lo mismo de la quinta. La profesora Diana Sydney le dirigió una mirada asesina cuando entro por la puerta con retraso. Clarke ni siquiera intento excusarse, lo cual pareció jugar a su favor, pues la profesora siguió con su clase como si no hubiera habido ninguna interrupción. Escucho la clase en completo silencio y se pregunto que servirían para el almuerzo en este colegio.

Se termino la clase y Clarke siguió a la multitud a la cafetería. Hizo la fila y casi lloro de alegría al ver que era comida de cafetería normal. No esos intentos de comida que hacían los chicos cuando les tocaba cocinar. Agarro una bandeja y se sirvió una porción de nachos, una manzana y una lata de gaseosa. Pago y se sentó en una mesa vacía casi a la mitad de la cafetería. No se había terminado de sentar que Octavia se sentó al lado de ella.

-Hola Clarke. Espero que no te moleste.

Clarke apenas si levanto la vista de sus nachos, y no hizo ningún comentario cuando otras cinco personas se sentaron en la mesa.

-Chicos ella es Clarke.- anuncio Octavia, la aludida asintió una vez y siguió comiendo.- Clarke, t presento a los chicos.- Dijo y empezó a nombrarlos uno a uno- El de la cara seria es Bellamy, mi hermano mayor y ayudante del bedel después de clases.- Clarke le dedico una mirada al susodicho y ambos asintieron a la vez.- Ella es Raven, la novia de Finn, y él es Finn, el novio de Raven- dijo señalando a los chicos que estaban agarrados de las manos- ellos trabajan en el taller mecanico local. Y estos son Jasper y Monty, que pueden conseguir casi cualquier cosa que quieras.

Clarke asintió a la nueva información y tomo un sorbo de su gaseosa.

-Un placer. Jasper, Monty, quizá hagamos negocios juntos- Clarke fue a bajar la vista de nuevo cuando un chico de cabello negro golpeo a Bellamy en el hombro cuando paso. Por un momento pareció que Bellamy se iba a parar, pero Raven lo sujeto antes de que pudiera ir a ningún lado.

-El chico que no tiene una campera de cuero es Murphy. Él y Bellamy se pelearon en el verano, así que ya no se junta con nosotros.- Explico Octavia

-¿Por qué le hecho de que no tenga una campera de cuero es relevante? ¿No sería más fácil decir que es el chico que lo acaba de golpear?

-¿No te diste cuenta?-pregunto Monty

-Mira a tu alrededor- comenzó Raven, como Clarke lo hacía continuo.- Todos tienen una campera de cuero, todos menos los de primer año, Murphy y tu.

Clarke se dio cuenta de que era cierto, pero también se dio cuenta de que estaban agrupados según los colores de las camperas.

-Negros y marrones por un lado, azules y rojos por el otro.- Clarke pensó en voz alta.

-Exacto.- Jasper confirmó.

Clarke empezó a hiperventilar y a pensar en cómo podía haber sido tan idiota. Tan idiota como para no darse cuenta antes y tan idiota como para creer que porque no estaba en el reformatorio estaba a salvo de los enfrentamientos entre pandillas.

-Miren, yo no quiero ofenderlos ni nada, pero de verdad que yo no quiero pelear. Ni con ustedes ni contra ustedes. Será mejor que termine de comer en otra mesa.

Nadie hizo ningún comentario mientras Clarke recogía sus cosas. En un solo movimiento brusco Clarke se paro y se dio media vuelta para irse de allí, con la mala suerte de que justo en ese momento pasaba una chica con una campera de cuero negra muy brillosa. Antes de que ninguna de las dos pudiera decir que era lo que había pasado Clarke acabo con ambos almuerzos sobre la remera blanca.

-Mira por donde caminas mal… ¿Clarke?- dijo la chica de campera negra con incredulidad.

Clarke dejó de apreciar los colores que ahora adornaban su remera otrora blanca y levanto la vista, aunque ya sabía a quién se iba a encontrar. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar que su nombre saliera a modo de pregunta.

**No me odien!**

**En el próximo capítulo se enteran. ¿Qué les parece hasta ahora? ¿Quién será? **

**Sean honestos ¿qué piensan de que a Clarke le gusten las chicas? A mí personalmente la idea me gusta. **

**Los dejo y pásense para el próximo capítulo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

**Lo prometido es deuda. Aquí les dejo lo que sigue. Los personajes no son mios. Sé que me demore más tiempo, pero me he encontrado cada día más ocupada, perdón pero las actualizaciones van a demorar un poco. **

**Además, estoy en la búsqueda de un Beta, estoy demorando bastante en subir por que no solo no tengo tiempo para escribir, sino que también tengo que revisar el texto dos veces si no más **

-¿Lexa? Es bueno verte.

-Definitivamente- Lexa se acerco para abrazar a su amiga que hacia tanto tiempo que no veía, pero Clarke la freno.

-No creo que sea una buena idea, por más de que me alegre de verte.- dijo señalándose a sí misma.

-Mira como te he dejado. Estas hecha un asco.

-Ambas sabemos que me he visto peor. No te preocupes, tengo algo de repuesto en el bolso. Ya sabes la experiencia sí te hace estar preparado.

-Te veo al rato, así nos ponemos al día.

-Claro, no vemos al rato.

Clarke salió corriendo en dirección al baño. Entro y no pudo evitar gemir de satisfacción al ver que el lugar estaba vacío. Ver a Lexa le había traído un montón de recuerdos y necesitaba algo de tiempo para procesarlos.

La última vez que se habían visto Clarke aún estaba debatiendo con ella misma por sus sentimientos hacia Lexa. Primero había creído que era una mezcla de agradecimiento y admiración por haberla salvado de una pelea el primer día en el reformatorio, cuando todavía no entendía nada.

Pero luego Clarke le había devuelto el favor cuando había cubierto las espaldas de Lexa en una pelea. Y sus sentimientos por Lexa seguían siendo los mismos, más fuertes incluso. Después de eso su amistad había llegado más lejos, al punto de que apenas hacían nada la una sin la otra.

Cuando la fecha de liberación de Lexa se cernía sobre ellas de forma inminente Clarke dejó de intentar engañarse a sí misma. Le atraía Lexa, le gustaba incluso. Pero que ella supiera sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos. El día que decidió dejar de tener miedo y decirle cuáles eran sus sentimientos por ella, Lexa dejó el reformatorio.

Desde ese momento Clarke había intentado por todos los medios dejar de pensar en ella, pero no había podido. Ahora tenía un problema, todavía quería decirle a Lexa, pero tenía miedo de perder a la única amiga que tenía en esta ciudad extraña.

Clarke negó con la cabeza y abrió el grifo de agua fría. Dejo que el agua corriera entre sus manos un momento antes de lavarse la cara. Saco la remera limpia y miro con tristeza su reflejo antes de pasarse la remera blanca por la cabeza, con cuidado de no dejar un rastro de comida por su cabello.

Se acomodo la ropa y cerro la canilla. Se dirigía a la puerta cuando esta se abrió bruscamente dejando pasar a una Raven y una Octavia muy enojadas.

-Así que conoces a Lexa…-comenzó Octavia

-¿Cuándo pensabas decirnos? ¿Antes o después de que te aceptáramos en nuestro grupo?-ataco Raven. Ella le dedico una mirada a Octavia antes de volver a concentrarse en Clarke. – ¿De dónde la conoces? ¿Qué eres para ella? ¿Una amiga o algo más?

Por un momento Clarke se quedo parada sin saber que hacer o decir. Lo que finalmente la hizo reaccionar fue que Raven se estaba acercando muy peligrosamente hacia ella. Decidida a evitar una pelea física Clarke hablo.

-Escucha, primero y principal nada de todo eso es asunto tuyo, y segundo ¿no tienes nada más importante que hacer, como… no sé… preocuparte de que tu novio haya estado coqueteando con migo?

Raven dio un paso hacia adelante y la empujo contra la pared del baño. Clarke se quedo impasible, decidida a esperar al próximo movimiento de Raven. Esta la acorralo contra la pared y le puso el antebrazo sobre el cuello ejerciendo una ligera presión.

-Ya me dijo Finn que intentarías echarle la culpa a él.- Raven sonrío de medio lado.- Escuchame bien, con mi novio no te metes. Y si te pregunto algo es porque quiero una respuesta. ¿Entendido?

Clarke conto de veinte hacia atrás para detenerse de responder físicamente a la pulla de Raven. Antes de responderle quiso llenarse los pulmones con aire, pero su respiración se vio bruscamente interrumpida cuando Raven aumento la presión en su cuello.

-¿Entendido?- volvió a preguntar.

Antes de quedarse sin aire Clarke metió la mano en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón para sacar la navaja que la había acompañado a tantos lugares y que tenía tantos significados para ella. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano cuando la visión se le empezó a poner borrosa en los bordes Clarke abrió la navaja y apoyo el filo contra el costado de Raven, ejerciendo una ligera presión para que ella lo notara.

Raven bajo la mirada y la sonrisa se le borro cuando vio la navaja en la mano de Clarke. Clarke apretó un poco más con cuidado de no cortarla, no quería problemas, y Raven retrocedió.

-Te dije que eso no era asunto tuyo. Y tú no me das ordenes ¿entendido?- pregunto Clarke, jugando su propio juego.

Raven palideció y asintió bruscamente. Caminando hacia atrás se dirigió a la puerta, donde Octavia la estaba esperando.

-Ah, y Raven, una cosa más yo que tu mantendría una vigilancia más estrecha sobre ese novio tuyo.- antes de que Raven pudiera responder Octavia la jalo del brazo hacia fuera del baño.

El resto de las clases del día pasaron volando, como en un borrón. Sobre todo porque no vio ni a Lexa ni a Raven por ningún lado. Cuando el último timbre del día sonó Clarke se permitió sonreír, hasta que se acordó que tendría que ver a su madre en el momento en el que llegara a su casa.

Paso por su casillero y se pregunto qué le diría su madre cuando viera la remera embardunada con los almuerzos, seguramente enloquecería. Finalmente salió del colegio y sonrió al ver que el estacionamiento también estaba dividió entre las dos pandillas. Ahora empezaba a entender cómo funcionaban las cosas por aquí.

Dando un vistazo general alrededor del estacionamiento pudo ver a Lexa subida arriba de una motocicleta, que parecía demasiado grande para su cuerpo. Le había contado que conducía una moto de vuelta en el reformatorio, pero nunca pensó que fuera una de ese tamaño. Estaba hablando con otras tres personas, dos chicas y un chico, él no parecía muy feliz con lo que estaban diciendo.

Clarke alejo su mirada del grupo y se permitió buscar a Raven, tenía curiosidad por saber que auto conducía. La encontró, como no, intercambiando saliva con Finn apoyada contra un Mustang negro, que parecía un ataúd con ruedas.

Manteniendo a Raven en su campo de visión comenzó a hacer su camino hacia afuera del estacionamiento. Cuando vio su camino bloqueado por una motocicleta.

-Tentador como suena dejarte caminar hasta tu casa y arriesgarme a que te encuentres con alguien de los Sky, no me parece una buena idea.- Lexa dijo en tono jocoso.- Ven, sube, te llevo a tu casa.

-El encontronazo ya lo tuve y puedo caminar.- No tenía ni idea de por qué estaba rechazando la oferta.- Pero gracias de todos modos Lexa.

La cara de consternación de Lexa era legible por debajo de los lentes oscuros, y en lugar de hacerla desistir esta información la hizo insistir más.

-Por favor Clarke, déjame compensarte.- Clarke levanto una ceja.- ¿Por favor? – Clarke se cruzo de brazos- ¡No seas terca Clarke!- Lexa le grito.- Sube ya a la moto, por el amor de Dios.

-Esa es la Lexa que yo conozco. – dijo Clarke con alegría mientras se subía de un salto a la moto justo detrás de Lexa.

-Me temo que no hay casco extra.- Clarke se encogió de hombros.- Agárrate fuerte de mi y no te sueltes, no vaya a ser cosa de que te caigas.

Lexa acelero a fondo y dejaron el estacionamiento del colegio en una exhalación. Al principio Clarke no se había agarrado muy fuerte, pero al sentir que se deslizaba hacia atrás por el asiento se sujeto con más fuerza a Lexa. Y de repente fue plenamente consciente de la cercanía que implicaba montar en la parte de atrás de una moto con otra persona.

Sentía como su cuerpo se amoldaba al de Lexa y podía oler su perfume. Definitivamente olía mejor ahora que en el reformatorio. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando sintió la sangre subiendo a sus mejillas y estuvo más que agradecida de que Lexa no pudiera verla.

A medida que se alejaban del colegio Lexa fue disminuyendo la velocidad y Clarke se sintió forzada a aflojar su agarre. Cuando empezó a retirar un poco las manos Lexa la freno.

-Aquí.- dijo tomándole la mano con la suya y devolviéndola al lugar en el que estaba antes.

Clarke asintió antes de acordarse de que Lexa no podía verla.

-De acuerdo.

Lexa asintió en conformidad y siguió conduciendo la moto a través de las calles de la ciudad. Cuando sintió las mano de Clarke alejarse se había sentido extraña, y no sabía por qué. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que era porque extrañaba el calor de su cuerpo. No sabía de dónde había salido eso, pero era mejor que se serenara, no quería espantarla.

Llegaron a la casa de Clarke, y Lexa estaciono la moto en la puerta. Clarke se bajo y se quedo parada delante de ella.

-¿Cómo sabes donde vivo?

-No es frecuente que la gente se mude por aquí, y esta es la única casa que no compro nadie de la ciudad.- respondió encogiéndose de hombros.- Tienes suerte de no haber quedado en medio del territorio de los Sky.

-En todo caso, gracias por traerme.

Clarke se fue a dar media vuelta, pero se arrepintió al instante. Sin pensar realmente en lo que estaba haciendo estrecho a Lexa en un abrazo que era demasiado apretado para ser amistoso.

-Te extrañe.- confesó la rubia en un susurro contra el cuello de la morena.

-Yo también.- respondió la otra estrechando a Clarke aún más entre sus brazos, si es que eso era posible.

Lexa aflojo el abrazo y Clarke hizo lo propio.

-Te veré mañana Clarke.- dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, peligrosamente cerca de la comisura de los labios.

-Te veré mañana Lexa.- dijo en un susurro casi tímido.

Lexa arranco la moto ahogando un poco el motor y salió disparada calle arriba. Clarke se quedo sonriendo como una boba con una mano apoyada sobre el lugar que Lexa había besado. Cuando Lexa doblo y Clarke la perdió de vista, se dio media vuelta y prácticamente floto de camino a la puerta de la casa.

Abrio la puerta de la casa e hizo su camino a la cocina para conseguir un vaso de agua para su garganta repentinamente seca. En su camino paso por delante de su madre, que tenía los brazos cruzados, y esa expresión en la cara que decía _"explícate, ahora"_. Clarke la ignoro y se sirvió un vaso de agua fría.

-¿Y bien?- Clarke alzo el vaso y acabo con el contenido en un largo trago.- ¿Haciendo nuevos amigos?

Momentáneamente Clarke considero no responder, pero ver a Lexa le había hecho acordar que en un momento había llegado a perdonar a su madre. Quizá no fuera una conversación en toda norma, pero al menos podría satisfacer la curiosidad de su madre. Así que asintió. Abby se dio cuenta y al principio se quedo conmocionada, pues era la primera "conversación" que tenía con su hija en meses.

-Me alegro.

Clarke asintió una vez más y Abby sonrío. Y la más joven subió las escaleras, para encerrarse en el baño e intentar salvar su remera.

Mientras refregaba la remera con una barra de jabón se acordó de la despedida de Lexa. Quizá no supiera a ciencia cierta cuáles eran los sentimientos de la morena hacia ella, pero lo que sí sabía era que ese beso en la comisura de los labios no había tenido nada de inocente.

**Bueno, capítulo tres terminado. No sé muy bien cómo voy a hacer con la relación entre Clarke y Abby, pero en algún momento los platos se van a romper y la que los va a pagar va a ser Lexa.**

**En todo caso, ¿qué les parece? ¿Debo seguir la historia?**


	4. Chapter 4

**IV**

**Aquí está el nuevo capítulo. **

Esa mañana Clarke se había despertado radiante de emoción y nada, ni si quiera la mirada asesina de Raven podía arruinar eso. Se había despertado antes que su madre y había tenido tiempo suficiente para preparar un desayuno abundante.

Se ducho y considero esmerarse en la elección de su ropa, pero considero que no sería una buena idea. Con su suerte seguro que le pasaba algo a esa ropa también. Recordando cuáles colores usaban cada una de las pandillas se decidió por una remera naranja. El color le recordaba un poco al reformatorio, pero era mejor que ningún grupo se hiciera ideas equivocadas.

Desayunó sola, antes de que su mamá se despertara y salió hacia el colegio. Hasta ahora el día iba bien. No había habido intentos de conversación con su madre y, en el estacionamiento del colegio se había encontrado con Raven, quien se conformó con dirigirle una mirada asesina desde el interior de su Mustang.

Se sentó en el suelo cerca de la puerta y se recargo contra la pared. Saco un lápiz de la mochila, abrió un cuadernillo y se puso a hacer trazos suelto. Que, de la nada se transformaron en el paisaje que tenía delante, el estacionamiento. Cuando llegara a su casa definitivamente tendría que pintar las camperas de negro, azul, rojo y marrón. Así se notaría más la, ya evidente, división en el estacionamiento.

Estaba dibujando una de las motocicletas cuando una sombra negra le tapo la luz. Clarke levanto la vista lista para gruñir que se moviera cuando vio a Octavia. La chica tenía agallas para ir a hablar con ella después de lo del día anterior.

-Oye, respecto a lo de ayer…

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo Octavia, no tengo nada en contra tuya ni a favor tuyo tampoco, así que…- Clarke hizo un gesto con la mano, como diciendo _"sigue caminando"_.

-Yo te advertí que Raven era peligrosa, sobre todo si te metes con Finn.

-No me digas "te lo dije", no tienes ni el derecho ni la autoridad para decírmelo. Además, yo no me metí con Finn- Octavia fue a hablar, pero Clarke estaba molesta.- Y ahora, tanto si te molesta como si no muévete, que me tapas la luz.

-No sé qué te has creído, pero a mí no me asustas.

Clarke fue a responder, pero cierta morena con campera negra se interpuso entre ella y Octavia.

-Ah, ¿sí?, pues deberías estar asustada. Clarke puede parecer muy frágil y delicada, pero no tienes ni idea de lo que es capaz de hacer cuando se enoja. Y puedo decirte que estas muy cerca de hacerla enojar.

-No tienes nada que hacer aquí Lexa-. Octavia replico.- Vete.

-La que no tiene nada que hacer aquí eres tú Octavia, y Clarke ya dijo que quiere que te vayas.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer si no me voy?- Octavia dio un paso hacia delante para quedar a centímetros de Lexa.

Viendo la situación, y dándose cuenta de que los chicos con los que Octavia había almorzado ayer se estaban acercando Clarke decidió intervenir.

-Lexa, déjala. Octavia ya se iba, ¿verdad?

Antes de que ninguna pudiera responder, el hermano mayor llego al rescate.

-Aléjate de mi hermana, Grounder.- la última palabra salió cargada de odio.

Lexa no se movió y Octavia dio un paso hacia atrás. Clarke miro al grupo que tenía delante, estaban Monty, Jasper, Finn, Bellamy, Octavia y… ¿dónde estaba Raven? Antes de que pudiera terminar de procesar la información sintió que alguien la agarraba del cabello. "Mierda" pensó Clarke "Ahí estaba Raven".

-Suéltame.- Clarke exigió, llamando la atención de Lexa.

-Ahora no das tanto miedo, ¿verdad?

-Te lo voy a decir una vez más, ¡suéltame!

-Oblígame.

Clarke no respondió y le dio un codazo en el estomago, lo suficientemente fuerte para que aflojara el agarre y Clarke se pudiera liberar.

-No hagas desafíos que no puedas manejar.- Clarke declaro cuando Raven la fulmino con la mirada.

Octavia dirigió su mirada de Raven a Clarke y viceversa y lo pensó un solo segundo antes de abalanzarse hacia delante. Lexa se paro entre Clarke y Octavia y miro a Bellamy.

-Controla a tu hermana, salvo que quieras comenzar una guerra.

-O…- Bellamy comenzó.

-Ni si quiera es una de ellos, no tiene a nadie. ¿De verdad crees que Indra o Tristen se meterían en una pelea por ella?

Lexa vio como la cara de Bellamy se transformaba mientras sopesaba las posibilidades y trago en seco. Analizando todas sus opciones rápidamente, llego a una decisión. Quizá hubiera otra manera, pero ella no la veía, y ahora, era lo mejor que tenía.

Lexa miró fijamente a Clarke, quien le devolvió la mirada. El rostro de Lexa transmitía la misma pregunta que aquel día tan lejano en el reformatorio, _"¿confías en mí?"_. Clarke asintió casi imperceptiblemente y Lexa actuó con rapidez.

Se acerco a Clarke y saco la navaja que seguía llevando en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón. Antes de que ninguno de los Sky se hiciera ninguna idea se hizo un corte en la palma de la mano izquierda e hizo lo mismo en a de Clarke. Aplastando ambas heridas juntas levanto sus manos y miró a Bellamy con fiereza.

-Sabes lo que esto significa, tócale un cabello y tendrás una guerra.

Bellamy dio un paso al frente, pero Octavia lo detuvo. Con un gesto con la cabeza señalo hacia algo a su espalda y todos los chicos voltearon. Desde el otro lado del estacionamiento Tristen, Anya e Indra los observaban con fuego en los ojos, esperando tener una excusa para empezar una pelea.

Casi como si supiera que este era el momento oportuno, el timbre sonó y nadie tuvo que ceder. Los Sky entraron al colegio y no miraron atrás ni una sola vez. Lexa miró a Clarke quien todavía no había soltado su mano.

-Clarke…

-Déjalo Lexa, hiciste lo que consideraste correcto. En el almuerzo me vas a contar lo que esto implica. Como la última vez.

Clarke se soltó de su agarre y con la mano sana recogió sus cosas del suelo. Hurgo con la mano en la mochila y saco un rollo de vendas.

-¿En serio?- pregunto Lexa alzando una ceja.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Me acostumbre a andar con una persona que no sabe evitar las peleas, y tiene la mala tendencia de salir lastimada cada vez que se mete en una.- Lexa sonrió, pero no reconoció nada.

-Mejor que te apures, porque mi primera clase es con Sydney y no tengo ganas de que me castiguen por llegar tarde.

Clarke hizo un pequeño ceño cuando se concentro para cortar un trozo de venda para su mano y la mano de Lexa.

-A todo esto- comenzó a decir la rubia mientras vendaba la mano de Lexa.- ¿Cuál es el problema de esa mujer?

Clarke termino de vendarle la mano y Lexa la abrió y la cerró para asegurarse de que la venda no se le saliera.

-Bueno,- comenzó la morena mientras se dirigía al colegio con Clarke a la saga.- Antes era la alcaldesa, pero perdió el puesto cuando quiso darles demasiados privilegios a los trabajadores municipales. Policía, barrenderos, la mayoría de los profesores, etc. Ahora Thelonius Jaha es el alcalde y no le agradamos para nada. Tiene un hijo en la escuela, Wells Jaha, y puede parecer que es parte de los Sky, pero no lo es. Al menos no desde que su padre es el alcalde.

-Así que es una amargada, solo porque sí.

-Podría decirse. Nos vemos en el almuerzo Clarke.

Clarke no sabía cuándo habían llegado a la puerta del salón, pero ella tenía que entrar a clases y Lexa tenía que correr para no hacer enojar a Sydney.

-Nos vemos en el almuerzo.

Lexa salió corriendo en dirección al salón de Sydney y Clarke la llamo antes de perderla de vista.

-¡Lexa!- la morena se dio vuelta y Clarke siguió- Jamás dejé de confiar en vos.

La morena sonrió y respondió antes de salir como alma que lleva el diablo al salón de Sydney.

-Yo tampoco.

**Sé que el capítulo anterior era más largo, pero no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir. **

**¿Comentarios? **


	5. Chapter 5

**V**

**Hola a todos, sé que paso mucho tiempo desde la última actualización, pero no he tenido mucha inspiración en lo que a esta historia se refiere. Sin embargo, no la voy a abandonar. Me voy a ir un mes de viaje, y no voy a tener conexión a internet, pero espero tener algo de tiempo para escribir, así que cuando vuelva quizá les sorprenda con un nuevo capítulo. **

**De todos modos les dejo para que disfruten de este capítulo. Además como compensación por todo el tiempo que no escribí, les dejo un Clexa (Clarke/Lexa). Pásense por mi perfil y así lo pueden leer.**

Durante las clases Clarke hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no quejarse del dolor en la mano y seguir prestando atención. Sin embargo el dolor se hacía difícil de ignorar y Clarke acabo por morderse el labio, hasta hacerse sangre, solo para concentrarse en otra cosa.

Además, si alguno de los profesores noto el reciente corte y su correspondiente vendaje no hizo ningún tipo de comentarios. Así como tampoco lo hicieron los alumnos, ni los Sky People ni los Grounders.

Al ver el vendaje en la mano izquierda, y al haber visto el mismo vendaje en Lexa, todos mantenían sus distancias. Una distancia respetuosa, solo para no tener problemas.

Las clases hasta el almuerzo para Clarke se pasaron demasiado lento, sobre todo porque la incertidumbre la estaba carcomiendo. Pero también porque sabía que no tendría acceso a ningún analgésico hasta que no volviera a su casa, salvo que fuera a la enfermería. Y no sabía porque, pero a Clarke le parecía que eso no era una opción ni remotamente considerable.

Finalmente el timbre del almuerzo sonó y Clarke estaba feliz de que al fin obtendría respuestas. Se dirigió a la cafetería e hizo la fila. Antes de que llegara a servirse nada alguien le tapo los ojos con las manos. Clarke necesito dos respiraciones profundas para detenerse de hacer nada, Kane había sido muy claro.

-Adivina quién…- empezó una mujer haciendo una mala imitación de Lexa.

-No sé quién eres, pero suéltame. No lo voy a repetir.

-Respuesta incorrecta.

-Suéltala, Indra.- le descubrieron los ojos y aflojaron el agarre, así Clarke pudo ver a una chica con el cabello rubio sucio y facciones angulosas y a una chica de piel morena y cabello muy corto.- Soy Anya, y está es Indra. Te sentaras en la mesa con nosotros, al menos hasta que Lexa llegue.

Compraron los tres almuerzos y Clarke no pudo dejar de sentirse extraña teniendo a las dos mujeres paradas detrás de ella, casi como si fueran su propio equipo de seguridad. Se sentaron en la mesa y Clarke se sorprendió de que no se sentaran a su izquierda y a su derecha.

Ninguna de las tres hizo un gesto para empezar a comer, y sin saber por qué Clarke tampoco. Al cabo de unos momentos se les unieron Lexa y Tristen, la primera se sentó a la derecha de Clarke y el segundo al lado de Indra.

-Bueno, Clarke, estos son Tristen, Indra y Anya. Está es Clarke.- los cuatro asintieron cuando Lexa acabo y Clarke se sintió como devuelta en el reformatorio.

Lexa empezó a comer, y como si todos hubieran estado esperando que eso pasara los demás también atacaron su comida. Al ver que no obtendría respuestas en ningún momento cercano Clarke se sintió morir, aunque sabía que lo mejor que podía hacer era esperar, apenas podía ayudarse a sí misma para guardar silencio. Finalmente Lexa acabo de comer y en la mesa se podría haber escuchado el ruido de un alfiler caer. Lexa le puso una mano a en la pierna a Clarke, en un gesto de consuelo, ni demasiado arriba para que Clarke se ruborizara, ni demasiado abajo para que Clarke no se sintiera decepcionada.

-Clarke, si hubiera habido otra manera, yo…

-Pero no la había, ¿verdad?, así que lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es enfrentar lo que tenemos adelante.- Lexa asintió y suspiro.

-Bien entonces, pero por favor no me odies Clarke.- Clarke asintió y Lexa continuo.- Este corte te marca como mía, en todos los efectos de la palabra.

Clarke respiro hondo y trago en seco. Definitivamente podía ser peor, mucho peor.

-Bien- dijo Clarke.

-¿No estás enojada?- pidió Anya con incredulidad.

-No. La verdad que no, un poco sorprendida, quizá un poco shockeada, pero no enojada.

Lexa sintió que se le retiraba un peso de encima. Clarke no estaba enojada con ella, seguramente tendría algo que decir al respecto, pero por ahora no había mayor problema.

Aunque, quizá no le dijera nada, después de todo confiaban plenamente la una en la otra.

-Sin embargo, esto no significa que seas una Grounder. Es más, voy a tratar de dejarte lo más al margen que pueda de todos estos asuntos.

Clarke asintió.

-Pero esto sí significa que Raven y Octavia mantendrán la distancia.- Lexa asintió e Indra y Tristen bufaron.

-Sí, sobre eso. Ambas sabemos que puedes ocuparte de que Raven y Octavia no te molesten, y sin embargo no lo haces.

-Prefiero no sumarle nada más a mi historial, además, si consigo que me expulsen tendría que mudarme.

-No quieres problemas, ¿pero aún así llevas una navaja en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón?- Inquirió Lexa alzando una ceja.

-Sí, exacto.

-Eres incongruente.

-Sería incoherente.- Lexa se encogió de hombros, como diciendo "sí, lo que sea".

Clarke suspiro y se agarro la cabeza con las manos, era demasiado para que su cerebro lo procesara tan rápido. Ahora era, de cierta manera, propiedad de de Lexa. ¡Vaya día! Lo bueno era que no se podía poner peor, aunque nunca se sabía.

-Voy al baño- dijo Clarke poniéndose de pie.

Lexa asintió y Lexa espero a que ya no pudiera escucharla para dirigirse a los otros tres.

-No quiero juegos, se meten con ella y están fuera.- anuncio con voz sombría.

-No es una de nosotros.- dijo Tristen.- No veo porqué la elegiste a ella.

-Supéralo Tristen,- dijo Anya- Lexa es lesbiana, no va a salir contigo.

Tristen gruño, pero se quedo callado.

-Aún así,- dijo Indra- te traiciona y me la cómo cruda sin dudarlo.

-Buena cosa que no me vaya a traicionar.

Lexa se puso de pie y se dirigió al baño, y cuando no vio ni a Raven ni a Octavia sólo pudo apurar el paso. Eso sólo podía significar problemas. Llegó al baño y casi se ríe cuando vio la situación. Clarke se estaba lavando las manos mientras hacía contacto visual con Raven, que estaba con Octavia en la esquina del baño, por el espejo. Lexa se acerco a Clarke y puso un brazo alrededor de su cintura en un gesto posesivo. Mientras Clarke se volvía aponer la venda Lexa siguió haciendo contacto visual con Raven.

Clarke se concentro y se demoro más, sólo para poder seguir sintiendo el fuerte agarre de Lexa. Clarke termino de ponerse la venda y, para salir del baño, Lexa tuvo que dejarla ir. Sin saberlo, ambas se encontraron extrañando el calor del cuerpo de la otra. Sonó el timbre y después de una mirada triste cada una volvió a su clase.

El resto del día a Clarke se le paso demasiado lento, y esa sensación empeoraba con el dolor de la mano izquierda. Definitivamente se tomaría un analgésico cuando llegara a su casa.

Más cerca de la hora de gimnasia Clarke considero muy seriamente la posibilidad de que Dios existiera, pero había un límite por supuesto. La clase se cancelo porque el profesor se descompuso y no había nadie que pudiera cubrirlo.

Clarke salió del colegio casi saltando de alegría. Porque A) no tendría que hacer gimnasia con la mano lastimada, y B) llegaría a su casa mucho antes que su madre. Salió al estacionamiento y casi floto hacia la salida. Antes de que pudiera salir Lexa la alcanzo arriba de la moto.

-Subí- le mando la morena.

-¿Tengo otra opción?

-No realmente.- Clarke bufo divertida y salto arriba de la moto.

Sabiendo que Lexa iba a acelerar a fondo, se abrazo con fuerza a su cintura. Lexa salió disparada hacia adelante y un par de veces Clarke pensó que iban a chocar, pero no lo hicieron. Lexa freno de golpe cuando estaban casi en la puerta de su casa y la moto derrapo el resto del camino. Co el corazón en la garganta la rubia vio el auto de su mamá estacionado en la puerta y sintió como una pequeña parte de su alegría moría. Bajo de la moto de Lexa y se armo de coraje para invitarla a pasar.

-Tentador como suena tengo que ocuparme de unas cosas, pero te paso a buscar a las siete.

-Para ir a…

-Vamos a ir al bar de Nygel. Con un poco de suerte no habrá muchos Sky.

-Entonces nos vemos a las siete.- Lexa asintió

Clarke decidió arriesgarse y saludo a la morena con un beso en la comisura de los labios, el mismo lugar que la morena había besado el día anterior.

-Nos vemos- susurro Lexa antes de que la rubia pudiera alejarse.

Lexa acelero y Clarke no entró a la casa hasta que no la perdió de vista.

Abby había terminado temprano en el hospital y se había ido a su casa a terminar de desempacar las cajas de la mudanza. Recién había terminado con la última caja cuando escucho la motocicleta. Se paro en la ventana y, oculta por la cortina, se dedico a espiar a su hija y a la persona desconocida. Persona desconocida con la que Clarke estaba intercambiando saliva.

Abby apretó los puños con fuerza, esta persona desconocida parecía pandillero, y… ¿qué era eso blanco que tenía en la mano? ¿Una venda?, ¿y por qué Clarke tenía una también? Esa chica tenía mucho que explicarle, pero solo después de que se asegurara que estaba bien.

El pandillero se fue y Clarke entró a la casa. Paso por al lado de Abby, que estaba parada en la puerta, y se dirigió escaleras arriba.

Abby la siguió y se paró en la puerta del baño cuando Clarke entró. La rubia abrió el botiquín y se trago un analgésico. Sacó algodón, alcohol, un paquete de gaza y vendas limpias. Ignorando a su madre se quito la venda, e hizo una mueca de dolor cuando tuvo que pegar un tirón para separarla de la herida.

Abby estaba horrorizada, ¿qué le había pasado a su bebé? Cuando Clarke fue a agarrar el algodón y el alcohol Abby consiguió reaccionar y se hizo cargo. Atendió la herida de su hija en silencio y frunció el ceño cuando vio la prolijidad del corte.

-¿Qué te paso Clarke?- Abby preguntó preocupada, Clarke consideró no responder, pero si no lo hacía no había manera de que la dejara salir a la noche.

-No ha sido nada mamá, ya ni siquiera me duele.

Abby seguía preocupada, pero lo dejo estar. Clarke se saco la remera y se la arrojo a su mamá, que entendió la indirecta y se fue del baño para que se pudiera bañar.

Bajo a la cocina y empezó a preparar la cena para las dos. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando Clarke bajó las escaleras vestida para salir, muy elegante con un vestido negro por arriba de la rodilla. Cuando la vio, Abby alzo una ceja.

-¿cuándo me ibas a avisar que te ibas? ¿Antes o después de en realidad hacerlo?- Clarke la miró y con una mano se señalo a sí misma como diciendo "ahora".- No te vas a ir con ese pandillero ¿verdad?- "¿Pandillero?, ¿qué pandillero?" pensó Clarke.- No saliste del reformatorio sólo para volver, y menos por un pandillero medio pelo, motociclista y seguro drogadicto.

-¡Whoa! Pisa el freno y no saltes a conclusiones.- Al final le iba a dirigir la palabra.-Primero, no es un "pandillero medio pelo", es la líder de los Grounders, una de las pandillas que manejan todo por acá, por si no te diste cuenta. Segundo, se llama Lexa y es mujer. Tercero, no es drogadicta, y cuarto, no te tengo que pedir permiso para ir a ningún lado, no lo hice antes y no lo hare ahora tampoco.

-Sí, y mira a dónde te llevo. Estuviste en el reformatorio seis meses Clarke, seis meses.

-Precisamente, fueron de los mejores momentos que pase desde que falleció papá. Ahí conocí a Lexa.

-Más a mi favor todavía. Esa chica es un criminal.

-Y yo también mamá.

-Tú no eres un criminal, sólo…

-¿Sólo qué? Si no soy un criminal, entonces por qué no me visitaste, ni una sola vez ¡en seis meses! ¡Seis!

-Yo… yo sé que estas enojada por la muerte de tu padre y que me culpas por ello, pero yo no lo mate. No me odies por algo que no hice.

-¿Sabes una cosa mamá? Hace mucho que dejé de culparte por eso. ¿Queres saber por qué te odio? Te odio por abandonarme cuando más te necesitaba. Por encerrarte en tu trabajo cuando falleció papá y por no irme a visitar al reformatorio.

Abby fue a responder, pero en ese momento sonó el timbre.

-No me esperes despierta.- dijo y se fue dejando a su madre con la palabra en la boca.

**Los platos se rompieron, ahora hay que esperar a que alguien los pague. No creo que sea en el próximo capítulo, pero será pronto. **

**Como sea, reitero el pedido de algún Beta. **


	6. Chapter 6

**VI**

**Hola, volví. Perdón que estuve fuera tanto tiempo, pero el viaje fue más largo de lo que yo imaginaba, y además no tuve tanto tiempo como pensé que iba a tener. Muchas veces no nos dormíamos como hasta las dos de la mañana y nos despertábamos a las seis y media para estar afuera todo el día. Así que escribí cuando tuve tiempo. Ahora que volví me va a costar poder restablecer la rutina antes de poder volver con mi escritura casi diaria. De cualquier manera espero que disfruten de la actualización y que les haya gustado lo que les deje antes de irme.**

Clarke salió de la casa hecha una furia y se subió a la moto de Lexa sin saludarla.

-¿Okey? Hola Clarke, Hola Lexa, Sí Clarke, claro que puedes subirte a mi moto.

-No estoy de humor Lexa.

-Bien.- dijo la morena subiéndose a la moto delante de Clarke.- Entonces podemos demorarnos un poco más en ir a lo de Nygel.

Clarke la abrazó tan fuerte como pudo y ambas salieron disparadas hacia las afueras de la ciudad.

-¿A dónde estamos yendo?

-Espera y veras Clarke, espera y veras.

Salieron de la ciudad y llegaron al bosque de las afueras. Lexa bajó de la moto y apagó el motor.

-Vamos.

Caminaron por un tramo del sendero y luego por entre los árboles hasta llegar a un claro.

-¿Qué paso?

Clarke caminó alrededor del claro como un león enjaulado. Agarrándose la cabeza, gritando de frustración y pateando todo lo que estaba a su paso. Y todo estaba bien, hasta que pateo una raíz.

-¡Ahh! Ni los árboles me quieren.- gritó la rubia y Lexa apenas pudo tragarse la risa.

Negando con la cabeza y sabiendo que Clarke no soltaría prenda decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era consolarla. Aunque eso no era precisamente su fuerte.

-Yo sí te quiero.- La morocha se acerco a ella y la abrazó contra su pecho.

Lexa le paso la mano por el cabello y le susurro palabras de consuelo hasta que Clarke se tranquilizó.

-Lo siento, mi madre se las arregla para sacar lo peor de mí.

-No hay problema.- Lexa deslizo sus manos por los brazos de la rubia hasta el final, sólo para encontrarse con dos puños fuertemente cerrados.- Mira,- dijo señalando la puesta de sol con la barbilla.- no sé dibujar, pero me parece que este paisaje merece ser apreciado.

Los árboles iluminados con ese color rojizo anaranjado tan peculiar parecieron tener un efecto calmante en Clarke, quien finalmente abrió los puños.

-Es precioso Lexa.- dijo Clarke mirándola a ella, y no al paisaje.

Lexa tarareo su acuerdo, y bajó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos azules de Clarke. Casi al mismo tiempo ambas chicas hicieron que el espacio entre sus labios desapareciera. Empezó como algo tierno, que poco a poco fue dando paso al hambre. Se besaron hasta que se tuvieron que separar por la falta de aire.

Lexa presionó sus frentes juntas y sonrió, y Clarke le devolvió una sonrisa más amplia si es que cabe.

-He estado queriendo hacer eso desde hace algún tiempo.- declaró la morena.

-Yo también.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Desde cuándo?- pidió con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Te lo diré si tú lo haces.

-De acuerdo.

-Desde que pasamos esa última noche juntas en el reformatorio. A la mañana siguiente me di cuenta de que había querido besarte toda la noche, pero ya te habías ido. ¿Tú?

-Creo que desde el mismo momento, pero mis ganas aumentaron considerablemente desde que te vi cubierta de queso y salsa de tomate.

-Jaja.- Clarke río sarcásticamente.- Y las mías desde que te vi arriba de una moto que te iba demasiado grande.- Lexa puso cara de ofendida.- Sabes, cuando me dijiste que tenías una moto me esperaba algo como una Vespa, o una de esas motos más chicas, no esto.

Lexa fue a protestar, pero Clarke la calló con un beso. Antes de que las cosas se pusieran demasiado calientes Lexa se separó.

-Así como me gustaría quedarme toda la noche aquí contigo, tenemos que ir al bar de Nygel. Nos están esperando.

-Prométeme que vamos a volver.- Lexa sonrió y asintió antes de liderar la marcha de vuelta a la moto.

Esta vez, cuando se subieron Clarke no tuvo vergüenza de pegar su cuerpo al de Lexa lo más que pudo.

Hicieron su camino a la ciudad y a través de ella serpenteando por entre los autos hasta llegar al bar. Lexa estaciono la moto al lado de las demás y se dirigió a la puerta. La abrió y la sostuvo para que Clarke pasara, en lugar de hacerlo la rubia levanto una ceja y Lexa entró primero.

Una vez dentro Lexa dejó escapar un gemido, aunque sólo Clarke alcanzó a escucharlo. Sin embargo, su cara no mostraba sentimiento alguno por la gran cantidad de Sky People que había en el bar.

Lexa vio a Indra sentada en una mesa y dirigió la marcha hacia ella. Se sentaron y Clarke se pregunto quién era la chica rubia que estaba sentada al lado de Anya.

-Clarke, ¿tú qué quieres tomar?- pregunto Lexa.

Clarke relojeo las demás mesas y sólo pudo ver alcohol.

-Una cerveza negra, si es que tienen. -Lexa asintió y se fue a parar, pero Anya la detuvo.

-Tris, anda y pedile a Nygel una cerveza negra y un Té de Luna, decile que es para el Comandante.

La chica rubia, Tris, se paró y estaba en la barra antes de que Clarke pudiera parpadear.

-Así que esto es el té de Luna, ¿una bebida alcoholica?

-¿Qué esperabas que fuera?

-¿Sinceramente? Cualquier cosa menos esto, sobre todo porque no me quisiste explicar que era.- Lexa se encogió de hombros.

-¿Cómo están las cosas?- pidió Lexa a los otros tres.

-Tensas- dijo Anya con simpleza. Lexa alzó una ceja.- Lo de siempre, nosotros decimo que Lincoln llegó primero, y ellos dicen que Octavia lo hizo. Nygel y Bots dice que no sabe, así que tenemos que convivir.- Lexa suspiró en resignación.

-Como siempre desde que Lincoln viene primero, querrás decir.- gruño Indra.

Lo que Lexa iba a decir quedo olvidado con la llegada de Tris con sus bebidas. La chica rubia dejó el Té de luna del Comandante sin mayor inconveniente, pero cuando dejó la cerveza delante de Clarke y se dio vuelta para irse engancho la jarra consiguiendo volcar su contenido. Clarke, quien había estado esperando que pasara algo así, ni lenta ni perezosa, deslizó la deslizó la silla hacia atrás y consiguió evitar la cerveza por los pelos. Los cinco quedaron un poco aturdidos, pero se recuperaron rápidamente. Lexa y Anya estaba furiosas, e Indra y Tristen apenas podían contener la sonrisa. Tris, a quien le costó más sacudirse el aturdimiento, se puso pálida cuando vio lo que había hecho.

-Yo… yo lo siento.- Comenzó a tartamudear una disculpa.

-Anya…- dijo Lexa apretando los dientes. La rubia más joven palideció más todavía y quiso disculparse una vez más, pero Anya la corto.

-Tris- ladro- ven aquí ahora.

Tris agacho la cabeza y quiso ir hasta donde estaba Anya, pero Clarke la sujeto del brazo.

-No hubo daño, no tienes nada de que disculparte.- dijo con una sonrisa afable a la niña.- ¿Por qué no vas a conseguir un trapo así limpiamos este desastre?

Tris miró a Anya buscando su permiso, y Clarke la miró retándola a contradecirla. Anya asintió y Tris casi salió disparada a buscar un trapo, pero freno.

-Si queres te puedo traer otra cerveza.

-¡No!- dijo Clarke bruscamente y se tranquilizó antes de seguir.- De todos modos no quería, pero gracias.

Tris se fue y volvió con un trapo. Clarke se dispuso a ayudarla, peor Lexa le puso una mano en la pierna para detenerla. Tris limpió la mesa en silencio, bajo la atenta mirada de Anya.

Mientras Tris limpiaba, Clarke se distrajo mirando alrededor del bar. Las dos pandillas no se soportaban, y era increíble cómo podían estar en el mismo lugar sin causar problemas siempre y cuando nadie molestar a nadie. Con un poco de amargura ase pregunto cuánto tiempo podía durar esa tranquilidad.

Clarke encontró a Octavia sentada al lado de su hermano y enfrente de Jasper, quien le hablaba muy animadamente. Si bien Octavia estaba mirando al frente sus ojos iban más allá de Jasper. Con cuidado de no delatarse Clarke siguió la dirección de la mirada de Octavia, y se encontró con un chico Grounder, que le devolvía la mirada a Octavia.

Clarke se preguntó a que se debería ese intercambio de miradas, en el que parecían estar diciendo muchas cosas sin decir nada en realidad. Tan absorta estaba Clarke en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Lexa le estaba hablando.

-¿Y Clarke? ¿Qué te parece nuestra humilde ciudad hasta ahora?- Clarke no respondió y Lexa volvió la mirada hacia ella, ni si quiera estaba mirando la mesa.- ¡Clarke!- llamó Lexa con cierta brusquedad para hacerla reaccionar.

Clarke no se dio vuelta y Lexa frunció el ceño. Qué era lo que la tenía tan distraída. Clarke no solía hacer eso salvo que estuviese muy concentrada, demasiado concentrada. Lexa buscó el punto que Clarke estaba mirando y se encontró con Lincoln. Uno de sus muchachos, quizá no el más fuerte, ni el más leal, pero era uno de los suyos. Y si Clarke lo estaba mirando, debía de haber pasado algo, como le hubiera tocado un cabello a Clarke… Respiró hondo e intento serenarse, mejor preguntar primero.

Lexa chasqueo los dedos delante de la cara de Clarke, y consiguió que volviera en sí. Clarke pestaño y sacudió la cabeza. Miró a Lexa y frunció el ceño hacia ella.

-¿Quién es ese? – preguntó Clarke apuntando con la cabeza a Lincoln.

-Ese es Lincoln.- respondió Lexa con un tono que Clarke no supo entender. Clarke asintió y la realidad la golpeo en la cara. Clarke sacudió la cabeza para sacarse a sí misma del shock, pero Lexa mal interpreto el motivo de sus acciones.

Con un movimiento de cabeza a los otros Lexa se puso de pie y enfilo para la mesa en la que estaba Lincoln. Anya y los demás la siguieron, expectantes al próximo movimiento de su comandante.

Lincoln no los vio acercarse, pero Octavia sí. La chica Sky se tensó en su silla, lista para saltar al rescate de Lincoln si fuera necesario. Los cinco llegaron a la mesa de Lincoln y se detuvieron, sin embargo Lincoln no mostro signos de reconocer su presencia.

-Muestra tus respetos al comandante.- ladró Indra.

-Heda- Lincoln murmuro e inclino la cabeza sin despegar los ojos de la bebida.

Lexa se inclinó y le agarro la barbilla con una mano, para poder mirarlo a la cara.

-Sabes Lincoln, me has dado un motivo para preocuparme. Dime, ¿eres un traidor acaso?- Lexa dejo caer cada palabra con una frialdad y precisión increíbles, y casi pudo sentir la sonrisa de Indra cuando el muchacho frente a ella palideció.

-¡Octavia! ¡Corre!- Lincoln gritó mientras se ponía de pie.


End file.
